Talk:Jenglot
Easy solo fight with BLU85/NIN. Really easy. Took like 1 minute to kill. Duo'd MNK, DNC very easy fight less than 4 min, no drop. Solo'd by a THF/NIN, no drop... had to use Bloody bolts. it had fairly poor accuracy as well. Solo by RDM/NIN, straight tanking. Mildly annoying to keep shadows up due to Diaga II spam. Solrain 17:06, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Solrain Hits a rdm/blm for 130-150 per hit. Very easy to kite. Double attacks occasionally. Stops to cast approximately every 15 seconds. Drjohn 00:56, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Solo'd as PLD/RDM with 70NPC(called after dealing 30%) Soothing Healer. Even with Phalanx, it was still averaging 75-100+ hit. Reprisals and Tatami Shield were greatly helpful. Dropped Aptant:Haelan. DemonAdrastos of Titan 07:03, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Duoed on 75 MNK/NIN and 75 WHM/BLM. Easy fight, dropped aptant of secan. Soloed as SMN75/WHM37 using Garuda kiting and Avatar's Favor. Jamesjamiesargent 00:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Fairly easy Solo for SMN72/SCH36. Yag drinks used, not needed, but makes it go a bit quicker (more BP's). Started off with Predator claws and Garuda, but MP was draining to quickly. Changed to a slow grind with Carby at about 90%. NM has low movement speed, so was quite simple to kite. Finished up with Eclipse Bite at about 3% hp (since i had a fresh sublimation charge). Took 15-20 minutes. Rahveel 19:33, May 15, 2010 (UTC)(edited for spelling) Soloed as Sch75/Rdm, opened with Cryohelix, and BioII, and ran the track. Alacrity BlizzardIV every minute, and would Alacrity Drain back any HP I lost. He hits kind of weak, ~160 with only 30% damage down. Took about 10 to 15 minutes. Was very easy. Solod as BLM75/RDM37, started with Blizzard IV, kited with no movement speed+ but had Sorc. Coat for refresh. Bio/Drain exactly same as with SCH kiting in circle. took roughly 30min. Dropped Aptant: Secan Nukesquadthree Solo'd with little difficulty as 75PUP/NIN using a soulsoother puppet. The only struggle here is making sure to time ur shadows with Diaga II. Keep in mind that even with eva-5, he misses ALOT. A well geared evasion pup would likely have 0 issue with this NM. Solo'd Blu/nin. It may be possible to do Blu/thf but it would be close. generally finish the fight with 150/700 mp. bring T tacos if you are not confident. Solo'd BLM/RDM, No movement speed, Bio Circle kite like the others etc. although if you have no competition i would lose claim, go in for a tier4 nuke to speed up the process. Solo as BST75/WHM37 without too much trouble. Used 2 Courier Carries and used Reward a couple of times. Called my NPC at the end of the fight just to be safe, but wasnt really neccessary. 64 Limit points and droped Aptant of Secan. -Ezekeil(Shiva) Soloed as PLD/RDM with little difficulty. Gear way above average is needed to make melee hits a joke, only problem was Holy. Soloed 75RDM/37NIN with ease, Slow2/Paralyze helps Alot. This mob is listed as aggressive and detecting magic. It did however not aggro me (lv85) when I used magic (protect) about 10 yalms away from it. I'm removing the aggressive flag on the page.--Pseudopod 10:26, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Duoed as an L85 DRG/WHM and an L85 RDM/SCH. Easy fight, never any danger. Dragoon just kept up the damage while the red mage kept up buffs and healing. Cinnaris 17:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I came here and read the page and comments on how the mob does not aggro - I cast Cure III in the room as a level 69PLD/RDM and was immediately attacked with Diaga II. The mob definitely does aggro magic, and I've changed the page to reflect this as such. (If it helps, there was ice weather at 02:00 Windsday at the time, although I doubt that it aggros based on something such as day of the week, or time, or whether or not weather is present in the zone.) --Obzywobzy 08:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Solo'd with 99BLU/49RDM. Decided to fight this NM to see if I can solo it... only to kill it within a minute with Efflux/Chain Affinity/Requiescat/Quad. Continuum (had built up TP for fighting other mobs in Fei'Yin). Cast Protect III, Shell II, Battery Charge, Haste, Occultation, and Magic Barrier (which nullified the NM's Holy spells). Won fight with virtaully no damage taken and got Aptant: Secan drop. Skill capped and fully merited Blue Magic contributed to Occultation and Magic Barrier's effectiveness. --LordChocoSlime 18:36, June 21, 2012 (UTC)